Crystal Nelde
Profile: Name: Crystal "Crimson" Nelde Sex: Female. Age: 19. Birthday: January 22nd. Height: 165 cm. Weight: 54 kg. Birthplace: A small, nameless village south from the Red forest. Likes: Flowers and cute animal, foods and books. Dislike: Blood and mean people. Weapon: Holy mystic magic book. Procession: Pocket knife. Boxes of pills she made by herself. Appearance: Crystal is an average female, with a weird combination of crimson hair and cyan-colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin due walking under the sun without proper clothing to keep her skin from being exposed. She wears a pair of frameless glasses, and is rarely seen without them (Unless someone is able to sneak up on her while she showers or when she sleeps) because her eyesight is very weak from reading too many books in her younger age, and sometimes reading in the dark. She refused to get her eyes lasered, no matter how many times she is told that she looks better without the glasses. Crystal wears a two layer purple minidress, and a black jacket with gold outline outside. She wears kneesocks and black dress shoes, and has a black leather bag with her whenever she travels. Crystal rarely wears other type of clothing, and she can be mistaken to not change nor shower for days, but the truth is that most her clothes are all the same. Crystal also has a fancy looking dress for special occasion, but no one has ever seen it nor seen her wearing it. Personality: Her family often says Crystal is a "weird and grumpy" girl, with "no social skill whatsoever" because all she ever does is reads and writes during her free time, sometimes she doodles, but they have never seen she makes any effort to befriend with anyone. Most people who came in contact with her states that she has "very weird opinions on certain subject". But she doesn't really care what other people thinks of her, as she is happy with the way she is, very easy to satisfy, and little does anyone know, she is really easy to befriend with, if they can share the same point of view. Crystal treats everyone the same, very friendly but very sensitive to their moods whenever she does (or thinks she does) something wrong. When alone, Crystal can be deep in thoughts, and nothing else matters until someone breaks her concentration. She can be rather snappy when someone does that, but never takes it serious. She is very easy to forgive and forget other people, and will always see the good side in everybody she comes across, no matter how horrible they treat her. Whenever she's angry, her face turns red and Crystal stutters a lot, until she could no longer speak and storms off. Usually happens when someone make fun of her glasses or her clothes. "I admit that I can never be the hero type of person" In short, Crystal is a coward when she is forced to face anything that will cause her pain - physically or emotionally, and she will choose to run away and/or act like she know nothing. Even after she became the head of the infimary, Crystal will denied any jobs that involves her knowing any valuable information that will mostly turn her into a target. She swears to stay loyal to no one but herself, and will never hurt anyone if she doesn't have to. During battle, she always tries to buy as much time as possible, possible for her own gain as she is afraid to fight, given her experiences from the past. However, if there is no way out but to fight, Crystal will put up a 'decent fight' - said one of the higher rank from the Royal army. She has a habit of purposely getting attacked by her enemies, tricking them to think she's an easy prey before she strike back at when they are least expected. Her enemies views her as the "oddly-friendly" opponent - she will smile and approach them with friendly attitude, and even with a blade against her neck, Crystal can still remain that way - which helps her stays alive by talking her way out. History: Crystal is the first born in a family of 5, has a younger brother and sister. Her father is a blacksmith and a mother is a farmer, both her younger brother and sister are still in middle school. She never gets along with anyone in the family and has different opinions with them, resulted into many arguments between her and her parents. The last straw that broke the camel back is when her parents forced her to follow the family business, and she ended up moved out when she was 15. Crystal ended up wandering around the red forest, and eventually got lost with little to no supply and soon passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in an abandoned chruch, with no one but an old priest to take care of the place. Crystal decided to stay there and helped the old man rebuilt the church, while studying magic under him. The chruch soon became a popular place, and people often went there to confess, and some even wanted to stay and study magic, but the old priest wouldn't accept anyone except another young girl - whom Crystal grew attracted to. The two of them became good friends, and maybe it could something more if it wasn't for the fight between the White Nation and the Black Kingdom that took place in the red forest. It was destroyed, and while everyone was trying to escape, she was held back by her friend. Panicked when the enemies started torching the place, Crystal broke free from her friend's grip in order to escape, and when the first battle settled down a few days later, she came out from her hiding place - a rabbit hole big enough for her to hide, she found both her friend and her master dead among many other men, women and animals. Fear and anger cosumed her, and she started injuring herself, blaming herself for their death, and it wasn't until the following day that a knight from the Black's army found her - exhausted from crying and hurting herself, holding the hands of the two important people to her. He brought her back to the camp, along with a few items that he thought is valuable enough. Crystal woke up and found herself in a cart that was traveling back to the Black kingdom, with the man whom saved her. He apologized for her friend and her master's death, but she shook her head and said it was all her fault, and while she mindlessly used her magic to heal off her own wounds, the man was interested in her ability and offered her a job in the kingdom's infimary. Having no goal after the death of her friend, Crystal took the job with one request: She gets to study magic from their kingdom. Two years after that event, Crystal became the head of the infimary, with her healing magic at its full potential and is able to travel to the battlefield to take care of injured soldiers. She has no intention to change her lifestyle - the sin from her past has given her a permanent scar, and she will shut everybody off whenever someone mentioned about it. Whenever someone dies in front of her, even when she has nothing to do with their death, she is still being reminded of her friend and her master's death, and it affects her greatly. Weapon and ability: Weapon. "Holy Mystic" magic book '''- the magic book that was given to Crystal for her magic study. From first glance, it looks just like any regular book from the church - black leather cover with gold outlines and symbols that no one could understand. It is a magic book from the start, and with Crystal's protection spell, no one (under her magic level) could open it, the pages appears blank to them (same magic level to her) and required a special 'password' to read it (higher magic level to her). It has the ability to erase what she crossed out, never run out of pages, glows whenever Crystal reads in the dark. '''Note: She does not need the book to perform the skills, however, with it in her hand, her spell will be much more powerful. Under her command, the book can take another form - in daytime, it takes form of a staff with a diamond on the head, protected with the split end of the handle, which looks like a single wing. The end of the staff is pointy, which can proven to be useful for Crystal when she engages into a 1 on 1 battle - able to pierce through her enemy. In nighttime, it takes form of a magic broom, decorated with sapphires and rubies along the pole - which is made from the wood of the World tree, and the stall is decorated with glittery diamond dust. Ability. 1. Skills can be used anytime: Skills that was taught to her by her master and/or she developed them by herself. *Healing ability - which can heal open wounds in short time, and internal wounds in no more than 10 minutes. It drains her energy. With her fealing ability, she can even heal a person who is poisoned or paralysis. However, she cannot heal a damaged brain. *Dispel - Given the fact that she's not the only magician, and dark magic exists, Crystal began her study for a spell that could snap out anyone who is under the control of another magician after one certain night when a high member from the royal army was processed and was ordered to kill the king, but failed and is executed. *Magic shield - It's not the most useful skill, in Crystal's opinion. But once casted, it can make the enemy's attacks missed the person who's behind the shield by a few inches. However, it backfired once during a training session, resulted to one soldier injured heavily. *Magnetic field: Using the force of gravity, Crystal is able to make her enemies unable to move within 10 feet around her. It won't last for long, but is enough for her teammates to come and finish off her enemies while they are stuck on one place. 2. Skills that can only be used in daytime: Crystals obtained these skill by doing research behind her master's back. *Chain of Light: Bind the enemy to the ground by turning light into metal chain, cutting through enemy's skin as they are chained. *Banishment: Summons holy rays of sunlight from above to burn her enemies, blinding them in a wide area. 3.Skill that can only be used in nighttime: Skills she learnt upon moving to the Black kingdom and has access to their magic library. *Moonlight illussion: Borrowing the power of the moon, Crystal can create illussion of what her enemies desires the most. *Apocalypse: Open the portal to Abyss on the ground, she can flood her enemies with void energy, enough to break their bones and organ from the inside. In order to perform the skill, her own blood is required. 4. Other ability: *Crystal has a decent martial skill, which she learnt from the soldiers from the Royal army. When it comes down to a 1 on 1 melee battle, she can defend herself and use her pocket knife as a weapon to attack. *She can fly with her magic broom, but she isn't too fond of it. *During rainy day or night when the moon is hidden behind the cloud, her power are reduced. *Crystal is most vunerable during solar eclipse, when neither sunlight nor moonlight reaches her. During that time, she cannot use magic at all. *During lunar eclipse (Crimson moon), her power will be at its maximum potential. Crystal can use both skills from day and night time without any restriction. Any existed wounds will be healed without her using Healing ability. *She knows how to mix potions and useful pills. Author Note: *No, Crystal isn't based off me. Well, not completely, since I have a habit of picking certain traits from myself in order to really feel the character. Otherwise, it'd be just me and a character that I know nothing about. *Her history is the result of two bottle of coke. Very colorful things can happen when you're high on sugar. *Crystal's ability is based off from certain MMORPG - I play a lot of video games, so I have a clue what I want her ability to be (or at least I think so). Also, there's a really thin line between reasonable strong and OP, so I always have to keep that in mind so that none of my OC are considered OP. *She isn't a cold person, something I need to make sure because I've seen a lot of other characters with the same "cold, distant and hard to befriended with" personality. Crystal is very friendly with pretty much everyone, but her different point of view and opinions in life drives people off - even though she is unawared of it. Category:Fan Made Character